


All Those Things You Said

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Tony, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers knows the last place he should be is a raunchy gay club, but it gets so much worse when Tony Stark finds him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Steve?" He hears a voice call behind him.

Oh no.

No no no no no.

He slowly turns around, praying he's hearing things.

But there he is, standing in the middle of the crowded dance floor, holding a drink of what looked like some kind of whiskey.

Tony Stark.

"Tony..." He says, having to shout slightly over the pounding of the music. He has no idea what Tony is doing here, at this loud club that was pretty much filled with gorgeous young men.

"Steve... what the hell?" He says gesturing to the club.

As weird as it was for Tony to be there, it was a thousand times worse for Tony to find him here.

And he wished to god he wasn't wearing a tank top and tight, tight jeans.

"I... I can explain." He says, before realizing shouting at each other in the middle of the dance floor isn't the most ideal place to have this talk. He grabs the other man's hand, blushing slightly as he does so and leads him to one of the quieter sections of the club. There's a young couple making out in the corner but they leave quickly once Steve shoots them a look.

"Tony..." He starts off, not sure what to say next, unable to think of anything that could explain what he was doing there.

"Cap, I didn't know you were of the... male-persuasion?" He says, quirking an eyebrow as he takes a drink.

"Well, I am Tony and I would really appreciate if you kept this between us." He says, sternly, as sternly as he can wearing a tank top.

"C'mon Cap, its not like its a big deal now a'days, you can flirt and fuck whoever you like as far as I'm concerned." 

"Just please, don't tell anyone!" He shouts, feeling his face blush at this. He knew it was stupid coming here, he hadn't even been enjoying himself that much. He knew he wanted something, to feel close to someone, to finally be able to be himself with someone, but he wasn't into this hit it and quit it scene.

"Steve... its fine... really." Tony says, reaching out and touching his arm.

"Its never going to be fine." He mutters before jerking his arm away and skirting his way around the other man and making his way towards the exit. For some inexplicable reason, he feels tears start to swell up in his eyes.

Its like he's being torn into a million pieces, the part of him that still feel like he needs to hide who he is, the part of him that craves being close to someone, the part of him that wants to finally be who he truly is, the part of him that wishes he could accept himself.

And maybe a small, small part of him that wishes Tony would give him more than just a lingering touch.

What is wrong with him? Lusting after his roommate and friend? He knew Tony didn't think of him that way, sure they'd become close lately, but no way Tony would want some old-fashioned kid who craved a relationship with his whole heart.

No, Tony could have any gorgeous young thing, and except for Pepper he wasn't really into monogamy.

He finally makes it to the tower, and slowly makes his way to his room. He slowly strips off his tank top and jeans while contemplating burning them. Its not like he can ever go back to that club now, even if he wanted to.

He lays down in his bed and stares at the ceiling for what seems like hours, replaying every moment from the night again and again.

Finally, at what must have been past 3 am, he hears someone barge through the living room, all laughter and loud shh sounds. Even though he knew he should just ignore it, he wanted to make sure Tony wasn't too wasted out of his mind.

He quickly threw on sweats and a tank and pads down to the living room, there leaning against the sofa was a very, very drunk Tony, who looked like he was mostly being supported by another man.

A very blond, very muscular man, who looked very much like himself.

"Tony?" He says, both of them immediately looking at him. 

"Well if it isn't the star spangled man with the plan?" Tony slurs, staggering towards him slightly, before the other man catches him.

"Tony, I think its best if your friend leaves." He says in a calm voice, looking the other man sternly in the eye.

"Yeah, no prob, I didn't mean to start a lover's quarrel or anything, I didn't know he had a boyfri-"

"Ha, he's not my boyfriend. I'm not good enough for him, don't you know." Tony says, looking alarmingly sober as he says this.

"Still, I should probably leave you two..." He says, quickly making his way out of the apartment.

"C'mon Tony, I'll help you to your room." He says as he starts toward him.

"Fuck off Spangles, I don't need your help." Tony says as he attempts to walk to his room, tripping slightly as he does. He manages to catch him before he slams his face into a side table and decides its easier to just scoop him up and carry him bridal style.

"Put me down Rogers! I don't need you!" Tony says as he attempts to squirm away. Luckily his room isn't far, and he's able to deposit him on the bed without him falling.

"Tony... can I ask you something?" He asks, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"What?" Tony says, somewhat viciously.

"That guy you brought home tonight..."

"What about him?" Tony says as he turns away from him.

"Why did he look so much like me?"

Tony grunts at this, "Didn't really notice."

"Tony, stop. Please just tell me." He says as he rests a hand on Tony's shoulder. He can feel him flinching at this slightly, then relaxing into the touch.

"Cause I have a fucking crush on you, 'kay?" Tony murmurs into the pillow.

"I like you too Tony." He whispers into the dark, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"We'll never work though." Tony says quietly.

As quickly as his heart began to race, he practically heard it break.

"Tony, what-"

"Sorry, its true. I'm too reckless, too spontaneous, not a good bet." Tony says, still facing away from him. "So I guess what I'm saying is I don't want to date you."

"Tony, don't I have a say in this?" He murmurs quietly.

"Sorry, I've already made up my mind." Tony says. "Now if you don't mind, you can see yourself out now."

He sits there quietly in the dark, wishing more than anything he could say something that would change the genius's mind.

But there isn't a damn thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's trying to deal with the rejection, but he gets help from the unlikeliest source.

He's up and out of the tower before the sun even rises, trying to run off some of the lingering tension. He'd spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything Tony had said. Maybe he was right, they had a chemistry between them that could easily burn through the friendship they had worked so hard to create. Tony did so many things that exasperated him. And really, should his first real relationship be with someone so impulsive and commitment phobic.

But there's still a small part of him that wishes Tony would overlook everything and want to try at least. That he liked him enough to at least go on a date.

He finally makes his way back to the apartment, riding the elevator up to the communal kitchen.

Surprisingly, the only person sitting at the kitchen table is Pepper Potts.

"Hello, Ms.Potts." He says with a smile. He'd seen her frequently enough over the past months, but rarely here unless she was having Tony sign some documents.

"Pepper, please." She says with a smile. "So are you going to tell me what exactly happened with Tony?"

He felt his heart start to race harder than when he was out jogging. "Excuse me?"

She stands up and walks closer to him. "Tony came into the office today. Early. And asking for work."

"And..."

"The last time he voluntarily came into work was when his father passed." She says quietly.

"Ms.Potts-"

"I don't know what happened between you two-"

"How do you even know it was me?" He says suddenly. "I mean, it could have been anyone."

She quints slightly at him as he cocks her head, as though trying to figure our a puzzle. "You're really that oblivious, aren't you?"

He blushes slightly, clasping a hand to the back of his neck. "Um...."

"I know something happened between you two because Tony only acts like this when things go very bad with someone he cares about very much." She says slowly, letting the words sink in.

"Ms., uh, Pepper, trust me, Tony doesn't care about me that much." He says quietly, letting his eyes sink to the floor.

"Steve. I know how he acts, how he doesn't want to let people in too close, how he'll push everyone away at times." She says. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't care. It means he's worried about caring too much."

He lets her words roll around and thinks of all the times he's seen it happen, with the few people he truly trusts. He just didn't realize all the times he had done it to him without him even knowing. 

"So what do I do?" He asks quietly, feeling a bit guilty for asking her advice about her ex.

"I can't tell you what to do. But I do know, when he pushes, you need to push back. And honestly I think you're one of the few people in the world who can push just as hard as he can." She says with a smile and bring a hand to his cheek. "I think you'd be good for him Steve."

With that, she walks out and quietly shuts the door.

Push.

"JARVIS, let me know when Tony gets home."

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir." JARVIS says as soon as Tony enters the tower, as Steve watches him through the security. 

"Hmm, what's going on?" Tony says, never taking his eyes off his tablet.

"Mr.Rogers has requested your presence on the balcony." JARVIS says monotone.

Tony stops at this, actually tearing his eyes away from his tablet and looking around. "Did he says what for JARVIS?"

"He didn't I'm afraid." 

"Does he know I'm here yet?" Tony asks nervously.

"I have not informed him of your presence sir." JARVIS replies. Not technically arrive, JARVIS had just told him when he was on the way and he had been watching the security feed ever since.

"Don't." Tony says harshly, before turning and heading towards the elevator. "I'm going to the lab, don't let anyone in." He says before the doors of the elevator close. Moments later, Steve hears the lab door open and the man's quick footsteps on the stairs.

He still has his back to the stairs, but suddenly hears the other man stop and catch his breath before muttering "Steve?"

"Tony." He says turning around with a smile. "I knew you'd come down here. The last thing you'd probably want to do is talk to me."

"I-" He says before stopping.

"You even went to work today to avoid me." He says with a smile. 

"How..."

"Pepper came over today. Had a little talk with me."  He says as he walks towards the other man. He watches Tony's face as he nears, the slight anxiousness in his eyes, the way his entire body is way too tense.

"Really? Remind me to fire her." Tony says as he attempts a smirk.

"Tony, just stop." He says, getting even closer to him. "Tony, I really care about you. As a friend, as a teammate, and yes as something more."

"Steve, we talked about this-"

"No, you talked about this." He cuts him off. "So now I want to say something. You're right, you're stubborn, and you do a lot of dumb stuff and you're annoying as hell sometimes."

"Really making me feel good over here Cap-"

"And the fact that you can make all of those traits something that I would never change about you is... I love you Tony." He says, staring right into Tony's warm brown eyes. "I love you and I'm not just going to stop because you want to push me away. I love you totally and completely, even all of those things about you that drive me crazy."

"I'm going to fuck this up Steve." Tony says quietly, not able to meet his eyes. "I am going to fuck this up and it'll fuck up our friendship and the team." He can see his eyes start to water slightly.

"I could accept if you didn't want to be with me if you didn't like me or you were straight, but I am not going to stop loving you because of some future made up scenario you've created in your head." He says, before gently leaning down and kissing the other man gently on the lips.

"Steve..." He says after the pull away slightly. "This... this won't be the last time I do something like this, I know my track record, you deserve someone better, who won't freak out and-" Suddenly, he grabs Tony and pulls him in for a stronger kiss, weaving his hand through his hair as he slides his tongue into his mouth.

"Tony, I love you. And you don't stop loving someone when they get scared." He says against his lips.

"Steve... I love you." Tony murmurs against his lips. And he can't stop the smile that breaks out over his face as he hears him say those words.

"Sometimes you can be such a idiot for being a genius." He says with a laugh.

"Actually its genius millionaire playboy philanthropist." Tony smirks back with that old glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, not sure about the playboy part."

"Well, three our of four ain't bad." Tony says before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!  
> May have to make a sequel for a happy ending!


End file.
